Episode III-V Queening Square
Episode III-V Queening Square is the sixteenth episode of the Anime adaptation. Synopsis Rosa and Maria have died, the victims of the second twilight. The survivors grow restless as Kyrie, Rudolf, and Hideyoshi return to the mansion to retrieve food, but EVA-Beatrice is waiting for them. Plot Summary First Half The group grows concerned as they haven't seen Rosa for a while, not since she took Maria to see her rose and left the front door unlocked. Rudolf asks where the rose is, going out to find Rosa by himself. Eva is still sick in bed when Hideyoshi returns, telling her where Rosa and Maria went; she sits up fear, wanting to tell them there's a witch in the rose garden. Eva begins having a headache as Hideyoshi comforts her. Meanwhile, Rudolf has entered the rose garden, finding Rosa and Maria's dead bodies. In the metaworld, Virgilia explains that Rosa was stabbed through the medulla oblongata with the pointed part of the fence, and Maria was strangled to death. Battler continues to voice his resentment at Beatrice's cruelty, who tries to defend herself. He ignores her and makes a theory that Rosa tried to stop Maria from throwing another tantrum and used too much force, killing her; she then slipped and fell on the fence, dying from bad luck. Beato tries to refute his theory, but Battler yells at her, calling her an eyesore and demands that she leave; Beato complies and makes Ronove take her place. Battler finds it a good arrangement, as long as he doesn't need to look at "that monster". Beato takes offense to this and asks why Battler hates her so much; he explains that he's felt that way since the beginning, finding it disgusting how she killed his family in so many brutal ways in the previous games for seemingly no reason. He also hated how Beato was laughing at Rosa and Maria's deaths at the hands of EVA-Beatrice; Battler can't understand her cruelty, so he refuses to accept Beato as an opponent. Looking dejected, Beato finally leaves as Virgilia thanks Battler for not abandoning her game. Feeling much happier, Battler continues the game with Ronove, who explains that Rosa and Maria were killed by other people. In the real world, Rudolf's reported the news and retrieved Rosa's gun, which still has all five bullets loaded in it; Kyrie deduces that Rosa was killed by someone she trusted and would drop her guard to. Natsuhi asks for everyone to stop suspecting each other, wanting to make the guesthouse as safe as possible. Eva has another headache and sits down as EVA-Beatrice appears, telling her that because she killed Rosa and Maria, they're the only ones who know about the gold. Eva confronts her witch self, believing that she's going to continue murdering people in accordance with the epitaph. As EVA explains that it's necessary for obtaining her true witch powers, Eva begs her to stop, saying that she's already received the gold and the headship. EVA rejects her, saying that they're different; Eva is the human Eva Ushiromiya, and EVA is the Golden Witch Beatrice. Eva gasps in fear as EVA calms her down, saying that she'll leave her family alone when choosing the remaining sacrifices. The witch disappears, and Eva's headache gets worse, with Hideyoshi taking her back to her room. At 13:00, Rudolf and Kyrie are alone, with Kyrie saying she wants to go outside. Rudolf looks confused, but realizes what she means: they need to get food. They talk it over with Krauss and Natsuhi, with Rudolf thinking it's an opportune time since it's bright outside. He also suggests that he, Kyrie and Hideyoshi be the group that gets the food. With two men and two guns, Kyrie thinks it'll be different than Rosa's case. Hideyoshi and Krauss voice their approval. Rudolf, Kyrie, and Hideyoshi make it to the mansion, with the stench from Kinzo's corpse still lingering. As they head to the kitchen, EVA-Beatrice appears behind them, magically locking the doors and summoning two Stakes of Purgatory: Leviathan of Envy and Belphegor of Sloth. They're sent to kill Rudolf and Kyrie, ignoring Hideyoshi; EVA wants to see how brutal they are as furniture. Belphegor reminds her that they've been ordered to refrain from unnecessary cruelty, but Leviathan thinks there's room to have fun. As they leave, EVA looks at the portrait of Beatrice, remarking on how boring she is. Hideyoshi loads up a box full of canned food, but Kyrie has a bad feeling, sensing a chill in the air. They decide to exit through the kitchen's back door, but Rudolf can't unlock it; they then go through the front. As they run down the hallway, Kyrie and Rudolf stop and aim their guns; Belphegor and Leviathan appear, impressed that they were able to sense them. Kyrie and Rudolf pay them no heed and shoot them, but Belphe and Levia teleport out of the way. They become aware that the Stakes are not normal humans, and everyone splits off in a different direction. Leviathan chases after Kyrie as Belphegor goes for Rudolf. Second Half At 13:15, Rudolf runs through a hallway and is blocked by Belphegor, who'll kill him gently if he just closes his eyes. Rudolf is unfazed by her, saying she'd make a good wife; Belphegor is surprised that he can stay calm like this. She runs at him and Rudolf fires his gun, but Belphe disappears and reappears behind him, with Rudolf immediately turning to aim at her. She's still impressed by his skills, with Rudolf musing about Western films as he fires again. Meanwhile, Kyrie encounters Leviathan in another hallway, who says she could've run away with Rudolf; Kyrie has faith in him, saying that Rudolf's never failed to help her, even when Asumu was around. Leviathan mentions how jealous she is of Kyrie and Rudolf's closeness, saying that envy is the source of her power; Kyrie feels the same, saying that envy is the source of a woman's power. Levia comes charging at Kyrie, sword raised, but Kyrie is able to perceive her in slow-motion and blocks her blade with her gun. Kyrie manages to get a clear view at Leviathan's face and fires. Rudolf and Belphegor are still fighting as EVA-Beatrice appears, with Belphe telling her how dangerous it is to show herself. Rudolf looks at EVA in confusion, thinking her to be the human Eva; she corrects him, saying that she is the Golden Witch. Rudolf, unfazed by this, aims his gun again to fire, but Belphegor jumps in front of EVA. Leviathan has narrowly dodged Kyrie's shot, and mentions how she was the weakest to grow out of the Seven Sisters; her inferiority complex caused her to envy them for seven days and nights, making her as powerful as the others. Kyrie scoffs at her, saying how years ago, she was the first one to go out with Rudolf, but Asumu butted in and took him from her. Both of them got pregnant, and while Asumu gave birth to Battler, Kyrie had a stillborn; she was envious of Asumu until the day she died, making Leviathan's envy pale in comparison to her own envy of 18 years. Kyrie continues to mock Levia, saying how she lacks love and envy, telling her to do better next time as she fires one last time. Belphegor, having taken the shot for EVA, falls over bleeding as EVA mocks her for being useless furniture. Rudolf tells Belphe to go to heaven, saying he'll come for her soon as she disappears. Kyrie then shows up, having taken care of Leviathan, and both of them hold EVA at gunpoint. She laughs at their resistance and decides to summon furniture that's much more brutal than the Stakes. At her command, the Chiester Sisters, Chiester 410 and Chiester 45, appear. EVA confirms that the Chiesters are indeed capable furniture as Rudolf and Kyrie run away; EVA orders the bunny girls to kill them and bring their corpses back. 410 and 45 then link up, transferring data between each other and preparing for sniping. They lock on to Rudolf and Kyrie and fire a golden arrow, which pierces and kills them effortlessly. EVA laughs heartily, impressed at how efficient the Chiesters are. EVA plans to use Rudolf and Kyrie as sacrifices for the fourth and fifth twilights, but not before playing with them a bit. She lifts up their corpses and throws them towards the wall when Hideyoshi confronts her. He also thinks that EVA is the human Eva, asking why she would do such horrible things; EVA-Beatrice doesn't understand, referring to herself as the Golden Witch and the head of the Ushiromiya family when Hideyoshi slaps her. He calls her a coward and weakling, asking her to stop being cruel. Hideyoshi tries to make EVA remember how fragile a life really is, but she has none of it, magically raising one of the dropped Winchesters to shoot and kill him; finding him annoying, EVA decides to use him as the sixth twilight. The original Beatrice then appears, berating EVA for ignoring her advice, but she tells her off, revealing she knows that acting dignified is only a means for Beatrice to get back in Battler's good graces in Purgatory, having been told by Ronove. EVA respects what Beato is trying to do, but tells her not to interfere anymore, summoning the Chisters to see her off. Beato then leaves, announcing how she'll still be watching as the clock strikes 13:30. In the metaworld, Virgilia confirms that Rudolf, Kyrie, and Hideyoshi were found dead in the mansion hall, stakes inside them. The rest of the survivors are mourning them, with Eva crying over the corpse of her husband. Ronove is asked to confirm their deaths, but he refuses; Ronove can't take responsibiliy for it, and asks Battler to acknowledge Beatrice as his opponent again. Battler refuses, but Ronove tries to convince him that Beato will repent and change; Virgilia asks the same, even offering to make her apologize herself. Battler still won't forgive her, but he allows Virgilia to talk with Beato. Beatrice is sitting by herself in the arbor when Virgilia tells her there's a difference between her and EVA-Beatrice: EVA is satisfied with being a witch on the gameboard, but Beato is trying to be recognized outside it. Beato thought that if she showed Battler proof and made him surrender, she'd become a real witch; Virgilia reminds her that Battler joined the game because he wanted to deny the existence of a cruel witch. She then uses a metaphor about how, no matter how much the north wind blows, the traveler only wears his cloak tighter; she says the game isn't supposed to be torture to make Battler surrender, but rather a test to make him acknowledge witches. Beato follows up on Virgilia's north wind metaphor, asking if the sun is supposed to shine on the traveler all the time; while the sun is weaker than the winter winds, it eventually announces spring, and the traveler folds up their cloak then. Virgilia ends the conversation by asking Beato to apologize to Battler and take her seat back as the Golden Witch. Teaser Eva narrates the preview, apologizing to the good little children for keeping them waiting, saying she's going to take over the lead role next episode and will be gentle. EVA-Beatrice suddenly appears, and Eva tells her to get out of her corner. The two selves bicker, and EVA claims that they are separate people, nothing like her "old hag" self. Eva protests that Umineko got popular as a "sexy-cougar anime" thanks to her, and EVA thinks she mistook it for a "BEEP*BEEP" anime. Eva says the next episode title, and EVA-Beatrice introduces herself as Magical Girl Pretty Evatrice, telling all the evil humans to keel over and die. Soundtrack Trivia *In chess, a queening square is the square where a pawn becomes a queen. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode